


Goin' Down, Down, Baby

by Yikes_Writes



Series: Trashy Billy AU [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Weed Dealer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yikes_Writes/pseuds/Yikes_Writes
Summary: Steve's high, Billy's got Doritos.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Trashy Billy AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845163
Comments: 3
Kudos: 164





	Goin' Down, Down, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:  
> *chants* MORE WEED DEALER AU!! MORE WEED DEALER AU!! perhaps, steve gets high and is suddenly very hungry but nothing looks good at home, so he walks over to billy's to ask for food and billy cuts a deal? "ill give you doritos, you give me a show."
> 
> -
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!

Steve took a _big_ rip, letting the smoke sit in his lungs for as long as he could. 

He was steadily working through the baggie of weed Billy had fucked him for, had thrown in a little extra with a wink. 

He blew the smoke out, setting the bong back on the coffee table. 

He went through his fridge _again_ , finding the _exact same_ unappetizing shit from two minutes ago. 

He had the fucking _munchies_ , and he was _far_ too baked to head to the store, would end up spending his entire paycheck on chips and cookie dough. 

He stared at the _healthy snacks_ he had in the fridge. He wanted something _good_. Something _bad_ for him. He sighed, and went next door. 

Billy opened the door _really_ fast after Steve had knocked. 

Or maybe he was just too stoned and _thought_ it was that fast. 

“What can I do you for, Pretty Boy?” Steve smiled at him. 

“I’m high.” Billy raised an eyebrow. “And I’m snacky.”

“And you’ve come to my doorstep because...?” Billy trailed off.

“You got any snacks? Like chips or something? I’ll pay you for ‘em.” Steve tried to wink at him, ending up closing both eyes. 

Billy just laughed, ushering him inside.

“You wanna make another deal?”

“Show me the merchandise, first.” Billy rolled his eyes, but went over to the pantry, getting out an _unopened_ party size bag of _Doritos_. Steve made grabby hands at it. 

“What do _I_ get outta the deal?”

“I’ll blow you for ‘em.”

“Nah, I want something _else_.” Billy was grinning, licked over his teeth like some wild animal. “I’ll give you the _whole bag_ , if you gimme a little _show_.”

Steve found himself nodding along, eyes wide. 

Billy vaulted over the back of the couch, settling himself.

“Strip for me. All slow and sexy. Then I want you to sit on my lap, and finger yourself until you cum.”

Steve was staring at him. 

Billy shifted over, pulling a bottle of lube out of the drawer in the coffee table, tossing it at Steve.

“Go on.”

Steve took a breath, and went for his shirt.

He slipped it off over his head, and went to straddle Billy’s lap. 

He moved his hands over his torso, gasping as he brushed his fingers over his nipples. 

Billy was sitting back, arms spread out over the back of the couch. 

Steve stood up, turning around as he wiggled his jeans down his hips. 

He _would_ feel self-conscious, slowly stripping with no music, rolling his body and touching himself, but he was high enough it didn’t matter, he was high enough he _felt_ sexy, showing himself off for Billy. 

He took off his underwear, turning around, and stroking himself. Billy was watching him get hard with his mouth slightly open, eyes _dark_. 

Steve made a big show of straddling Billy’s lap again, letting go of his cock to dust his fingers over his whole body.

Billy had his hands on his thighs, just resting there while Steve started grinding his hips, _really_ getting into it, gasping and moaning. 

He sucked on two of his fingers, making _direct_ eye contact with Billy as he licked them, took them as deep as he could. 

He took them out, sitting up on his knees to bring them behind him. 

Steve _loved_ having sex while high. 

Everything was heightened, he was so fucking _sensitive_. Pushing one finger inside himself, just slowly sliding it in, felt like fucking _heaven_. 

He moaned, letting his eyes flutter shut.

“Yeah? That feel good?”

“Not, not as good as _your_ fingers do.” Steve was gonna _earn_ those fucking Doritos. “Your fingers are so much _thicker_. Make me feel so _full_.” He let his voice crack on the last word, adding another finger to the mix. 

“You up to two already?”

“Like the stretch. Love it when it _hurts_ a little.” He made sure his voice was all breathy. 

He pulled his fingers out, going for the lube. 

He pressed two back into himself. He could usually get off okay on just two fingers, but Billy had asked for a _show_. 

He spread his fingers out, scissoring them open before he pressed in a third, going for his prostate. 

He arched back when he hit it, drilling his three fingers into that spot, working himself closer and closer to cumming. 

Billy was holding onto his hips, keeping him still. 

Steve was breathing heavily, his hips bucking, cock twitching. 

He could feel how hard Billy was, shifted forward to grind against him. 

“Billy, I’m, I’m gonna cum.”

“Make a mess, Baby. All over both of us.”

Steve nodded at him, fucking himself on his fingers. 

He sighed, drilling into his prostate, shooting off all over Billy’s shirt. 

He pulled his fingers out, wiping them on Billy’s ruined shirt. 

“Doritos?” Billy just stared at him. 

“You’re naked, on my lap, and you’re _still_ focused on _chips_.” Steve shrugged.

“We had a deal.” Billy rolled his eyes, reaching behind the couch to grab the chips, slamming the bag into Steve’s stomach. He wasted no time opening the bag, shoving some into his mouth. 

Billy was looking at him like he was _disgusting_.

“What?” Steve’s mouth was full.

“You just gonna sit right here? Eat the whole bag like this?”

“Why not?” Steve shoved more chips in his mouth.

“Fair enough, I guess.”


End file.
